All I Have to do is Dream
by CassBoy
Summary: "Agora dormir tinha um significado completamente novo. Dormir significava sonhar. E sonhar significava poder vê-lo." Pequena songfic fofa e açucarada para o Dia dos Namorados (no Brasil) Sim, CASSBOY LIVES! Rsrsrss


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

 **Conteúdo:** Romance/Slash Dastiel – Ou seja, um homem e um anjo encarnado que se amam. Não gostou, não leia.

 **Beta:** AnarcoGirl (a beta mais linda e poderosa do mundo!).

 **Sinopse:** "Agora dormir tinha um significado completamente novo. Dormir significava sonhar. E sonhar significava poder vê-lo." Pequena songfic fofa e açucarada para o Dia dos Namorados (no Brasil)

 **Nota:** Baseada na música _All I Have to do is Dream_ , da dupla _The Everly Brothers_ (não vou colocar link porque o fanfiction não deixa mais copiar, mas procurem, é muito fofa!)

* * *

 _ **All I Have To do Is Dream**_

 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_

 _(Sonhar, sonhar, sonhar, sonhar)_

 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_

 _(Sonhar, sonhar, sonhar, sonhar)_

 _ **When I want you in my arms**_

 _(Quando eu te quero em meus braços)_

 _ **When I want you and all your charms**_

 _(Quando eu quero você e todos os seus charmes)_

 _ **Whenever I want you, all I have to do is**_

 _(Sempre que eu quero você, tudo o que eu preciso fazer é)_

 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_

 _(Sonhar, sonhar, sonhar, sonhar)_

Dean fechou as cortinas e jogou-se na cama. Puxou o lençol por cima do corpo e fechou os olhos, ignorando os protestos de seu irmão – que dizia algo sobre precisar ler alguma porcaria de livro empoeirado. O loiro deliberadamente fingiu que não escutou. Sam podia se virar com um abajour, uma lanterna, ir ler lá fora, qualquer coisa. O dia estava ensolarado, sair seria uma boa. Para Sam.

Para Dean Winchester, a única coisa que poderia tornar o dia bom era dormir. Não pelo ato em si, mas apenas pelo que o sono podia trazer a ele. Dormir era algo que ele não costumava gostar, mas agora era diferente. Antes, dormir significava voltar aos pesadelos, às lembranças que ele queria deixar enterradas num canto escuro da mente. Agora...

Agora dormir tinha um significado completamente novo. Dormir significava sonhar. E sonhar significava poder vê-lo. Sonhar significava poder olhar nos olhos azuis feito safiras e rir quando eles o olhavam com aquela expressão de quem não estava entendendo nada, com a cabeça meio inclinada. Sonhar significava poder tocar aquele rosto que o fascinava. Sonhar significava poder ouvir aquela voz que fazia os pelos do corpo do Winchester mais velho se arrepiarem da cabeça aos pés.

 _ **When I feel blue in the night**_

 _(Quando eu sinto a tristeza na noite)_

 _ **And I need you to hold me tight**_

 _(E eu preciso que você abrace forte)_

 _ **Whenever I want you, all I have to do is**_

 _(Sempre que eu quero você, tudo o que eu preciso é_

 _ **Dream**_

 _(Sonhar)_

Suas noites de bebedeira e de caçadas em bares haviam acabado. Ele não precisava mais procurar fora dos quartos de motel barato alguma coisa para aplacar aquele vazio que sentia de tempos em tempos no peito. Bastava fechar os olhos e esperar o sono chegar.

O sono e os sonhos. Os sonhos e os braços envolvendo-o, quentes, aconchegantes. Os braços que o haviam tirado do inferno e deixado aquela marca que ele podia jurar que ardia durante os sonhos; um calor que não incomodava, pelo contrário, se espalhando pelo seu corpo, até que todo ele estivesse tomado por aquela sensação que só poderia ser mesmo onírica.

 _ **I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine**_

 _(Eu posso te fazer meu, provar seus lábios de vinho)_

 _ **Anytime night or day**_

 _(A qualquer hora do dia ou da noite)_

 _ **Only trouble is, gee whiz**_

 _(O único problema é, oh céus,)_

 _ **I'm dreamin' my life away**_

 _(Estou gastando minha vida em sonhos)_

Já tinha dito a Sam que não precisava se preocupar. Não, ele não estava sendo afetado por alguma maldição, feitiço, ou coisa assim. Mas entendia a preocupação do irmão: ultimamente ele aproveitava todos os momentos que podia para se recostar e deslizar para a inconsciência – doce inconsciência que o levava para os braços dele. Tanto fazia se era em uma cama, no banco do Impala, escorado em algum lugar qualquer.

O importante era que apenas quando fechava os olhos e os abria em seus sonhos podia ter o que almejava. Nos seus sonhos, podia beijar aqueles lábios que tanto desejava. Lábios que pareciam tão inebriantes quanto um copo de uísque ou uma garrafa de vinho. Que o deixavam tonto e sedento por mais. Era nos sonhos que aquela boca beijava a sua, ora com suavidade e encanto, ora com paixão e desejo.

Era nos sonhos que ele podia despir aquelas roupas pesadas – sua jaqueta e o sobretudo, camisas, terno, sapatos, tudo o mais – e sentir a leveza daquela pele contra a sua. Sentir a maciez da carne enquanto seus dedos percorriam aquele corpo tentador. Era apenas sonho, mas o prazer de ouvir os gemidos roucos em seu ouvido quando penetrava o corpo quente e acolhedor não se comparava a nada que já tivesse experimentado enquanto acordado. Era apenas sonho e talvez fosse por isso que ele se entregava de formas que jamais pensara em fazer, deixando-o invadir seu ser – corpo e alma, até o âmago mais profundo.

Talvez fosse por isso que acordar era tão decepcionante e ele quisesse sempre voltar àquele mundo onírico, não nos braços de um deus grego, mas de um anjo feito homem... Seu anjo. Seu homem.

 _ **I need you so that I could die**_

 _(Eu preciso de você para que possa morrer)_

 _ **I love you so and that is why**_

 _(Eu amo você e é por isso que)_

 _ **Whenever I want you, all I have to do is**_

 _(Sempre que eu te quero, tudo o que eu preciso fazer é)_

 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream**_

 _(Sonhar, sonhar, sonhar, sonhar)_

\- Pela última vez, Sammy, tá tudo bem! – disse, meio irritado. – Só não quero sair hoje, ok? Por que _você_ não vai dar uma volta, pra variar? Procure uma biblioteca, talvez ache uma namorada nerd feito você por lá.

\- Dean... – o Winchester mais novo começou, mas desistiu, ao ver o rosto meio carrancudo do irmão mais velho.

Dean virou as costas e voltou para a cama. Entendia o irmão, queria muito dizer a ele o motivo real de não sair na sua noite favorita do ano para "pegar geral", mas não conseguia. Como dizer para outro se tinha dificuldade de dizer até para si mesmo? Talvez Sam soubesse sem que ele falasse, porque apenas saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

As pálpebras fecharam-se sobre os olhos cor de esmeralda e ele quis dormir, mas não conseguiu. Que droga! Justo aquela noite... Rolou na cama, encarando o teto e sentindo-se idiota. E daí que era noite do Dia dos Namorados? Em meio a tantas coisas que aconteciam em sua vida e que já havia vivido, parecia bobo se preocupar com uma noite que era como qualquer outra noite. Mas era aquela leveza, que só ele trazia, que aliviava o peso de tudo o mais que loiro desejava.

Virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos novamente. Pensou em tomar alguma coisa, algum remédio, mas sabia que o sono artificial não traria seus sonhos tão preciosos. Mordeu os lábios, querendo forçá-los a ficarem fechados, não querendo deixar a voz escapar por eles. Mas o chamado vinha de um lugar dentro dele que até então desconhecia, com uma força que simplesmente desfazia todos os seus esforços de negação e tentativas de fingir que não era verdade, que era tudo fantasia, que era tudo sonho.

\- Cas... – o nome saiu baixinho, tão inaudível que somente _ele_ poderia ter escutado.

Quase tão inaudível quanto o sussurro foi o farfalhar das asas invisíveis que se seguiu. Dean continuou de olhos fechados enquanto os braços quentes o envolviam, o corpo do anjo colando-se às suas costas. A respiração cálida em seu pescoço trouxe ondas de choque arrepiante que correram o loiro de cima abaixo e ele não conteve um leve gemido. Suas mãos envolveram as do outro, puxando-o mais para junto de si.

Era sonho ou realidade? Dean não sabia dizer e na verdade não se importava. Com o anjo ali, as duas coisas se misturavam de um jeito que era perfeito. Sentiu o coração bater em seu peito, sincronizado com o coração dele. Muito devagar virou-se. Seus olhos de esmeralda se encontraram com os de safira, brilhantes, logo antes dos lábios se tocarem.

Sonho ou realidade? Sua língua dançando junto com a do outro, uma dança ora suave, ora intensa, mas ininterrupta. Sonho ou realidade? Os corpos nus, a pele fervente contra a pele fervente. Sonho ou realidade? Ele dentro do anjo, o anjo dentro dele. Sonho ou realidade? O suor molhando-os. Sonho ou realidade? Os gemidos e grunhidos, os nomes sussurrados. Sonho ou realidade? O mundo se desfazendo em um prazer inefável, intangível, inconcebível, mas verdadeiro.

\- Cas...

\- Dean...

Não fazia a menor diferença se era se estava acordado ou sonhando, tudo o que Dean Winchester queria era dizer as palavras que há tanto tempo dançavam em sua mente, escondendo-se de devaneio em devaneio. Queria também ouvi-las e seu coração bateu forte ao antecipá-las.

\- Eu amo você.

As vozes se misturaram, perfeitamente em sintonia. Uma vez mais os lábios cheios e avermelhados do humano tocaram os lábios secos do anjo e ele fechou os olhos. Sonho e realidade agora eram uma coisa só.

 _ **Dream, dream, dream, dream...**_

 _(Sonhar, sonhar, sonhar, sonhar...)_

* * *

 **Nota da Anarco:** Cas do céu, como eu amo essa música! E como eu amo esses dois juntos! Ah, tudo perfeito para o dia dos namorados. E sim! Estamos vivos! Apesar da preguicinha, apesar das obrigações do dia a dia, esta beta que vos fala voltou a "trabalhar" no mundo das fanfics. Afinal, o Cassboy voltou a escrever e eu não posso dizer não para ele, né? A pergunta que fica é: ainda tem alguém aí para ler? Espero que sim. Feliz dia dos namorados!

 **Nota do CassBoy** : Siiiiim! Estamos vivos! Depois de muito tempo, as musas inspiradoras se achegaram de minha pessoa e eu estou voltando a escrever. Aos poucos, porque agora a vida anda bem corrida, mas espero que com mais constância. Pra começar bem, claro que tem que ser com Dastiel, porque não tem casal mais lindo e fofo! E tinha que ser açucarado, porque CassBoy é açúcar puro (quase sempre, né?), rsrsrs. Espero que os leitores ainda lembrem de mim.

E fiquem ligados, que tem mais coisas no forno aqui, em breve tem fic nova, tem capítulo de fic que tá parada há quase dois anos... Repassem pros amiguinhos, por favor. E, claro, não esqueçam de deixar review, porque são eles que alimentam mais a vontade de escrever e postar! Feliz Dia dos Namorados!


End file.
